Pokemon A new Journey Volume:8 The Great Data Caper! Part 2
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: The Battle continues, see who wins and who lose, the data fight comes to an end, who will be the victor for the fight, find out and enjoy. (Again guys, I'm really sorry for upload, and for another week, I will not be uploading because I'll be in england, If you see this volume sometime in the future, that means I'm already home, so Enjoy:) )
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

A new Journey

Volume:8 The Great Data Caper!

Part 2

Chapter:1

Last Time, Max and Bonnies help

Dawn and Iris vs James

Last time on Pokemon A new Journey, Ash and friends decided to help Officer jenny and the rangers to transfer the Pokemon data of Ho-oh, unfortunately they were attacked by Team Rocket and The Masked Catcher who are trying to steal the data, May, Misty, Clemont and Cilan were holding off The Masked Catcher, Butch and Cassidy off in the third cart in the front out of the seven security carts, Jessie, James and Meowth are trying to steal the data before Ash and his friends does, what will happen?

Ash and everyone were in the second cart in the front, where they just encountered Jessie, James and Meowth

"Well, well, I hope you are not trying to take that data of Ho-oh away from us, are you?" Questioned James with a Smirk on his face

"You better believe that, there's no way that you are going to take that Data, right Pikachu!?" Shouted and Questioned Ash as he was prepared to battle Team Rocket

"Pikachu!" Shouted and Agreed Pikachu as he was prepared to fight Team Rocket as well

"Well, let's not have that happen!" Shouted James with a Smirk on his face, "Let's go Torkoal!" Shouted James as he threw his pokeball

Torkoal came out of his pokeball

"Torkoal!" Shouted Torkoal as he came out of his Pokeball

"Okay, Pikachu let's!..." Shouted Ash as he was disturbed by Dawn

"Piplup let's go!" Shouted Dawn as Piplup jumped out of her arms

"Pipiplup!" Shouted Piplup as he was prepared to attack

"Let's go Axew!" Shouted Iris as Axew jumped out of her arms

"Axaxew!" Shouted Axew as he jumped out of her arms

"Piplup use Bubble-Beam!" Shouted Dawn

"Axew use Dragon-rage!" Shouted Iris

"AXXXXXEEWWWW!" Shouted Axew as he used Dragon-rage on Torkoal

"PIIIIIIIPLUPLUPLUP!" Shouted Piplup as he used Bubble-Beam on Torkoal

"Torkoal, dodge and use Smoke-Screen!" Shouted James

Torkoal dodged the attacks and used Smoke-Screen

"TTTTTTTOOOOOOOOORRRRRRKKKKOOOOAAAALLLLLL!" Shouted Torkoal as he used Smoke-Screen

The entire cart was full of black smoke

"Ash, you, Serena, Tracey and Brock go for the data, me and Iris will hold him off!" Shouted Dawn

"Alright, Dawn, we'll make sure that Team Rocket doesn't get it!" Shouted Ash

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu

Ash and everyone ran towards the first cart affront of the data cart

"Jessie, Meowth, quick run, I can take care of these two!" Shouted James

"Alright, we'll get the data, you stay here and beat those twerps!" Shouted Meowth with a Smirk on his face

"Alright!" Shouted James

Meowth and Jessie were chasing Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Tracey and Brock, to stop them from getting the data

"Looks like it's just me and you twerps." Said James with a smirk on his face

"Yes it does." Said Dawn with a smirk on her face

"But we beat you guys plenty of times before hand!" Shouted Iris with a smirk on her face, "Right Axew!" Shouted Iris

"Axaxew!" Shouted and agreed Axew

"Pipiplup!" Shouted and Agreed Piplup


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

First cart battle, Serena, Brock and Tracey vs Jessie

Ash, Pikachu and Officer Jenny secure the data

Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Tracey and Brock has been grabbed by vines in the first cart affront of the data cart

Snatch!, The vines grabbed everyone

"Who… huh, is that!?" Demanded Ash as he struggled to get out of the vines

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu as he struggled to get out of the vines

"It's me of course." Answered Jessie coming from behind Ash and everyone with a smirk on her face, the vines came from her Snivy

"Let us go now!" Shouted and demanded Brock

"And if we don't what will you do?" Questioned Meowth with a smirk on his face

Suddenly, there was a plate flying like a saucer cutting the vines like a saucer

SLICE!, the vines were cut and Ash and everyone were free

"Huh!" Exclaimed Everyone

"Who was it!?" Questioned and Demanded Jessie

"ME!" Shouted Officer Jenny coming from the door from the data cart

"Alright Officer Jenny!" Shouted Ash with a smirk on his face

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu with a smirk on his face

"Why is it that every region we go to we always see officers like her around!" Shouted Jessie as she was fed up of seeing Officer Jenny

"Alright, Pikachu use..!" Shouted Ash as he was disturbed by Brock

"Marowak, use Boomerang!" Shouted Brock as he threw his pokeball

"Marowak!" Shouted Marowak as he came out of his pokeball, "MAROWAK!" Shouted Marowak as he threw his bone like a Boomerang

"Snivy, dodge and use Vine-Whip once more!" Shouted Jessie

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy as she used Vine-Whip on Marowak

"MAROWK!" Shouted Marowak in pain from the Vine-Whip attack

"Alright, Snivy use Leaf-Blade!" Shouted Jessie

"SNIVYYYY!" Shouted Snivy as she used Leaf-Blade

Before the Leaf-Blade attack hit Marowak, the attack was disturbed by a Flame-Thrower, the Leaf-Blade was burned before it could hit Marowak

"What?!" Shouted and Exclaimed Jessie

"Fennkin, use Flame-Thrower!" Shouted Serena

"FENNNNNNKKIIIINNNNN!" Shouted Fennkin as he used Flame-Thrower on Snivy

"SNIVYYYY!" Shouted Snivy in pain from the Flame-Thrower attack

"Snivy quick use Vine-Whip to wrap that Fennkin and throw it to the outside of the train!" Shouted Jessie

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy as she used Vine-Whip to grab Fennkin

"Fennkin, dodge!" Shouted Serena

"FENKIN!" Shouted Fennkin as he dodged the attack

"Azumarill, I choose you!" Shouted Tracey as he threw his pokeball

"Azumarill!" Shouted Azumarill as he came out of his pokeball

"Azumarill, use Water-Gun!" Shouted Tracey

"AZUMARILLLLLLLL!" Shouted Azumarill as he used Water-Gun

"Snivy quick dodge it!" Shouted Jessie

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy as she dodged the attack

"Ash quick, me, Brock and Tracey will hold her off!" Shouted Serena as she kept her eye on Jessie and Meowth

"You grab the data and make sure that it is safe!" Shouted Brock as he kept his eye on Jessie and Meowth

"We're counting on you Ash!" Shouted Tracey with a Smirk on his face keeping his eye on Jessie and Meowth

"Alright!" Shouted Ash as he ran towards officer Jenny

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu

"Meowth, quick get the card!" Shouted Jessie

"Alright!" Shouted Meowth

"Oh, no you don't!" Shouted Brock, "Marowak, use Bone-Club!" Shouted Brock

"MAROWAK!" Shouted Marowak as he used Bone-Club

Marowak was about to strike Meowth, when suddenly

"Snivy use Vine-Whip!" Shouted Jessie

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy as she used Vine-Whip to stop Marowak

"MAROWAK!" Shouted Marowak in pain

Meowth jumped on Ash and pushed him, Officer Jenny ran to help, Mewoth, Jenny, Ash and Pikachu were now in the data cart

"Ash no!" Shouted Brock

"Snivy use Leaf-Blade!" Shouted Jessie

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy as she jumped to attack Marowak

"Fennkin, use Flame-Thrower!" Shouted Serena

"FENKINNNNN!" Shouted Fennkin as he used Flame-Thrower on Snivy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:3

Max and Bonnies help, The fight for the data

The battle continues

Meowth, Ash, Pikachu and Jenny were in the data cart finally

"AHHH!" Shouted Ash as he fell on the floor

"Ash are you okay?" Questioned Officer Jenny

"Yes, I think." Answered Ash

"Pikachu." Sighed Pikachu

"HEY WILL YOU GET OFFF OF ME!" Shouted Meowth, struggling to move, Pikachu jumped off of Meowth's back, Meowth stood up

"Alright twerp get ready to…!" Shouted Meowth as he realised he was the only one left, "Oh no, I'm the only one left, oh why did Jessie, James and the masked guy abounded me." Said Meowth as he was in sorrow

"That trick won't work on me Meowth!" Shouted Ash

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu

"Pikachu, use Thunder-Bolt!" Shouted Ash

"PIIIKKAAAAACCCCCHHHUUUUUU!" Shouted Pikachu as he used Thunder-Bolt on Meowth

"Oh no, what ever should I do!" Shouted Meowth as he was panicking, Meowth was about to be struck by the Thunder-Bolt, until he jumped and dodged the Thunder-Bolt

"WHAT!?" Shouted and Exclaimed Ash

"PIKACHU!?" Shouted and Exclaimed Pikachu

"FURY-SWIPES!" Shouted Meowth as he used Fury-Swipes on Pikachu

"PPPPPIIIKKKKAAAAAACHUUUUUU!" Shouted Pikachu in pain

"Pikachu, no!" Shouted Ash as he was worried for Pikachu, "But how, you're the only one who never fought unless your with, Jessi and James?" Questioned Ash as he was Shocked

"Well, the boss did say that the mission I was goanna go on would be dangerous and difficult, so I may have done a bit of training." Explained Meowth

Suddenly the window opened and Bonnie and Max jumped through

"There, we're here!" Shouted Max as he landed on his feet

"Your right, this is the cart." Said Bonnie with a Smirk on her face

"MAX, BONNIE, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" Shouted Ash as he was upset that Max and Bonnie did not do as they said and disobeyed them

"ASH!" Shouted Bonnie

"Ash we came here to save the data card from Team Rocket and the masked guy!" Shouted and responded Max

"Yeah, well we came this far to steal it and your not getting that caarrrrdddd!" Shouted Meowth as he was going to attack Max and Bonnie

"AHHHHH!" Shouted Max and Bonnie as they were scared that Meowth will attack them

"Pikachu, use Iron-Tail!" Shouted Ash

"PIKACHUUU!" Shouted Pikachu as he used Iron-Tail on Meowth

CLASH!, Before Pikachu could hit Meowth with Iron-Tail, Meowth stopped the attack with his claws, Max ran to the computer and took the card

"Bonnie, I have the card, lets go!" Shouted Max

"Right!" Shouted Bonnie

Max and Bonnie ran to the door and climbed the emergency ladder and ran off

"Your not going anywhere!" Shouted Meowth while holding Pikachu's attack

**Back in the third cart in the front **

"Togetic, use Fairy-Wind Times Ten!" Shouted Misty

"TOGETIIIC!" Shouted Togetic

"Torchic, use Flame-Thrower!" Shouted May

"TOOOORRRCCHHIIIIC!" Shouted Torchic

"Deoxy's dodge and use Hyper-Beam!" Shouted The Masked Catcher

"DEOXYSSSS!" Shouted Deoxys as he used Hyper-Beam

"Torchic dodge!" Shouted May

"TORCHIC!" Shouted Torchic as he dodged the attack

"This place is getting a bit too cramped." Said The Masked Catcher, "How about we take this outside?" Suggested The Masked Catcher as he jumped up on the roof, Deoxys came along

"Wait for us!" Shouted Butch as he climbed up with Cassidy, Raichu and Deoxys jumped to the roof as well

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Misty as she climbed up with May, Cilan and Clemont with their pokemon

**Back in the second cart in the front **

"Piplup use Bubble-Beam!" Shouted Dawn

"PIIIIIIPLUPLUPLUP!" Shouted Piplup as he used Bubble-Beam

"TORKOAL!" Shouted Torkoal in pain as he flew towards James

"AHHH!" Shouted James in pain as Torkoal hit him, both James and Torkoal were flying off until they landed on the roof

"Oh no!" Shouted Dawn as she was worried that James and Torkoal could catch up to Ash and everyone

"Quick, Dawn, we have to stop him!" Shouted Iris as she ran towards the emergency ladder outside the train

"Okay!" Shouted and Agreed Dawn

"Piplup!" Shouted and Agreed Piplup

"Axew!" Shouted and Agreed Axew

**Back in the first cart in the front **

"Snivy, use Vine-Whip!" Shouted Jessie

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy as she used Vine-Whip

"Marowak, dodge it quick!" Shouted Brock

"Azumarill, quick dodge it!" Shouted Tracey

Both Azumarill and Marowak, dodged the attack, but Fennkin didn't

"MAROWAK!" Shouted Marowak as he dodged the attack

"AZUMARILL!" Shouted Azumarill as he dodged the attack

"FENNKINNNN!" Shouted Fennkin as he was hit by the attack and launched to the outside of the train

"Fennkin, no!" Shouted Serena as she ran outside of the train and climbed the emergency ladder, Brock and Tracey follower, so did Marowak and Azumarill

"You're not going anywhere!" Shouted Jessie as she followed them with Snivy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

The victor decided, the Battle ends

Hard decisions

Ash, Pikachu and Jenny were chasing Meowth as Meowth was chasing Max and Bonnie for the card, they were all on top of the train

"Bonnie quick, we have to get away from Meowth!" Shouted Max as he was running from Meowth

"Alright!" Shouted and Agreed Bonnie

As Max and Bonnie were running away from Meowth, Meowth jumped on Max, "Got, Ya!" Shouted Meowth as he jumped on Max, "Ahh!" Grunted Max as he fell don, Meowth grabbed the card, Ash jumped on Meowth, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Shouted Ash as he jumped on Meowth, "AHHH!" Shouted Meowth as he saw Ash jumping on him, "OFFF!" Grunted Meowth in pain as Ash jumped on Meowth, "GOT IT!" Shouted Ash as he grabbed the card, Misty, Brock, Serena, Clemont, Iris, Cilan, May, Tracey and Dawn, with Chespin, Axew, Piplup, Torchic, Togetic, Fennkin, Azumarill and Marowak were on top of the Train Carts aswell, Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy and The Masked Catcher were on top of the carts aswell, Jessie, James and The Masked Catcher were cornered

"This is not good." Said James as he was surrounded by everyone with The Masked Catcher and Jessie

"Any ideas masky!" Shouted Butch as him and Cassidy and Raichu were hiding behind The Masked Catchers back

"Only one." Answered The Catcher

The Masked Catcher grabbed Bonnie and Max and hanged them over the train

"Dedennne use Thunder-Shock!" Shouted Bonnie as she struggled from the Catchers grasp, But Dedennne did not hear Bonnie, surprisingly Dedennne was sleeping through all that excitement

"Ahhhh, Dedennne." Said Bonnie in embarrassment

"Let them go!" Shouted and Demanded Ash

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu

"Only f you give me the data card." Requested The Masked Catcher

"No way!" Shouted Ash as he refused to give the data card to The Masked Catcher

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu as he agreed with Ash

"Then you don't care about what happens to these two when I drop them?" Questioned The Masked Catcher loosening his hands

Bonnie and Max fell one centimetre but the Catcher did not let them go

"AHHH!" Shouted Max and Bonnie as they were scared that they might fall

"MAX NO!" Shouted May as she was worried for Max

"BONNIE NO!" Shouted Clemont as he was worried for Bonnie

"WAIT!" Shouted Ash, "Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu, The Masked Catcher stopped and looked at Ash

"You can have this dumb card." Said Ash as he threw the card

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu

The Masked Catcher caught the card, "A wise choice, so I guess the victor is Team Rocket this time." Said The Masked Catcher, "So you kids can go." Said the Masked Catcher as he lets go of Max and Bonnie, "MAX!" Shouted May as she grabbed Max before he fell off the train, "BONNIE!" Shouted Clemont as he grabbed Bonnie before she fell off the train, "Jessie, James, Meowth, lets go." Said The Masked Catcher, "Right." Agreed Jessie, James and Meowth, "Return!" Shouted Jessie and James as they pointed their Pokeballs at Snivy and Torkoal, Snivy and Torkoal were now back in their Pokeballs, Jessie, James and Meowth activated their Jetpacks and flew off, The Masked Catcher rod on Deoxys to leave, while Butch and Cassidy were sneaking away, "This is where we split." Said The Masked Catcher, "Right Agreed Jessie, James and Meowth, "WE'RE RIDING OFF AGAIN!" Shouted Jessie, James and Meowth as they flew away with a TINK!, sound, "We'll meet again boy." Said The Masked Catcher as he flew away with Deoxys

"I guess we'll be going too." Said Cassidy as she was tiptoeing away with Butch and Raichu

"Sure." Agreed Butch while tiptoeing away

"Raichu." Agreed Raichu while tiptoeing away

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Shouted Ash, "PIKACHU!" Agreed Pikachu, "PIKACHU USE THUNDER-BOLT!" Shouted Ash, "PIIIIKKKAAAACCHHUUUU!" Shouted Pikachu while using Thunder-Bolt

"ASH NO WAIT!" Shouted Brock as he told Ash to stop

"AHHH!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy as they were struck by the Thunder-Bolt

"RAICHUUU!" Shouted Raichu in pain

BOOM!, Butch and Cassidy and Raichu were sent flying off, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIINNNNNNN!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy, "RAICHUUUU!" Shouted Raichu as well, Butch and Cassidy and Raichu were sent flying far away till the were out of range to see with a TINK!, noise when they were too far to see

"Yeah got them." Cheered Ash

"Pikachu!" Cheered Pikachu

"Ash I was goanna say that if we took Butch, Cassidy and Raichu as prisoner they will probably tell us where they're goanna take the data." Said Brock

"Uhhhh!" Grunted Ash as he realised that he had made a big mistake

"Pikachuuuu!" Grunted Pikachu as well in shame


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter:5

Failed, Off To Glass City

New Enemies Come

The Train made an emergency stop near Glass City, everyone got off the Train to walk to Glass City, Brock, Cilan, Serena, Tracey, May, Clemont and Misty returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs

"We're so sorry Officer Jenny." Apologised Ash in shame

"Pikachu." Apologised Pikachu in shame

"It's alright, you guys did your best to help." Said Officer Jenny as she tried to cheer them up

"Yes but Team Rocket now has the data, and we don't know what their plans are for the data are." Said Kyle as he was concerned of Team Rocket and their plans

"It's our fault, if we stayed where we were supposed to, Team Rocket would not have got the data." Said Max in Shame

"We're so sorry, we just wanted to help, that's all." Said Bonnie in shame

"It's alright, it was no ones fault, Team Rocket planned this from the start, and we were not ready for it." Said Solana

"Plusle." Agreed Plusle

"But what I can't believe, on how powerful that Masked person was." Said Ash as he was surprised on how powerful The Masked Catcher was

"Pikachu." Agreed Pikachu

"He is one powerful man, his Deoxys is strong, even we couldn't defeat him." Agreed Kyle

"You fought him once?" Questioned May

"Yes we did." Answered Kellyn, "We fought as hard as we could, but no matter what pokemon we used he was simply too strong, we used Lapas, Scraggy, Onix, Steelix and Marowak, and all sorts of strong pokemon, even in their mega evolved forms." Said Kellyn, "But still no matter what we did, it was worthless to defeat that Deoxys." Said Kellyn

"But what about another Deoxys?" Questioned Brock

"Unfortunately a Deoxys is a rare pokemon to come by, It's a space pokemon of course, to find an egg of a Deoxys we have to travel in space, if we did that, that could take forever to find the egg." Explained Solana

"Plusle." Agreed Plusle

"What about Lunatone, they're space pokemon aren't they?" Questioned Max

"We tried that." Answered Kyle

"And…?" Questioned Max

"It didn't work, Lunatone tried its best, it even fought over the limits of its strength, but still it didn't work." Answered Kyle, "However, the fight with Misty and May with Torchic and Togetic, you guys lasted longer than we did, not to mention your pokemon were handling it quite well, you guys are the first people to stand up and fight against Deoxys and The Masked Catcher." Explained Kyle as he was surprised of May, Misty, Torchic and Togetic

"How did you guys managed to fight and stand up against Deoxys?" Questioned Solana

"Plusle?" Questioned Plusle

"Torchic used Hidden-Power." Answered May

"And Togetic used Fairy-Wind Times Ten." Answered Misty

"Fairy-Wind Times Ten?" Questioned Kyle

"Hidden-Power?" Questioned Solana

"Plusle?" Questioned Plusle

"Hidden-Power is an unknown power Torchic has, I even spoke to the pokemon scientists, but they did not find the answer to Torchic's power." Answered and Explained May

"And Fairy-Wind Times Ten is normal Fairy-Wind, but much stronger, I was in a struggle with Team Rocket so I had to improvise on a move." Answered and Explained Misty

"Hidden-Power is unknown, and Fairy-Wind Time Ten is Fairy-Wind ten times stronger, and you improvised, that sounds like you had no choice?" Questioned Kyle

"Yes I didn't." Answered May

"Well we gotta go now, I don't want to miss my Gym battle." Said Ash as he was in a rush

"Pika." Agreed Pikachu

"Well you gotta go on foot, besides, the Train needs to be checked up." Explained Kyle

"Okay." Said Ash

"Pika." Said Pikachu

"Alright, off to Glass City." Said Ash in Excitement

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu in Excitement


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:6

Mission Completed, New Assighnment

Masked Catcher Mission

Back with Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth were in the campsite where the Masked Catcher was dropped off, they were talking to Giovani on the computer

The computer switched on with Giovanni calling

"Giovanni sir, we called you to tell you that we have completed our mission." Said James

"I know, The Masked Catcher told me about you mission, and how much it was a success." Said Giovanni, "But I was goanna call you anyway." Said Giovanni as he pulled his head towards Jessie, James and Meowth

"What were you goanna call us about boss?" Questioned Meowth

"About your new assighnment." Answered Giovanni, "The Masked Catcher told me about the rangers, luckily they were distracted by the passengers, but I need you to spy on them for a while and see what their plans are for us." Said Giovanni

"Their plans, why?" Questioned James

"Because they could discover our plan and mess it up, we need you to make sur that does not happen." Answered and Explained Giovanni

"Sir yes sir." Said Jessie, James and Meowth

"And one more thin…." Asked Giovanni

"Huh." Exclaimed Jessie, James and Meowth

"The Masked Catcher will not be helping you, he has more, harder tasks to deal with, so if you need help, we'll send some Team Rocket agents to aid you." Explained Giovanni, "And the next thing I'm going to ask you is to watch out for those kids." Said Giovanni

"You mean the twerps with their Pikachu we tried to capture and deliver to you?" Questioned James

"Yes, those kids." Answered Giovanni

"But why?" Questioned Meowth

"Because we know about how they messed up our plans in the past, even though those were small plans, and also the incident at the Unova Region." Explained Giovanni, "And I hear these Kids are, Misty, Gym Leader and Pokemon Trainer, birth place, Kanto region, Brock a Gym Leader aswell, a rock Trainer, born in Kanto aswell, May and Max, the son and daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader Norman, May is a contest winner from the Hoenn Region, both born in the Hoenn region, Dawn, just like May, another contest winner, born in Sinnoh, Tracey, a Pokemon sketchiest, assistant for the famous Pokemon scientist, Professor Oak, born in the Orange Islands, Serena, Video competitor, born in Kalos region, Iris, Dragon trainer, born in Unova, Cilan, Gym Leader, Born in Unova and Clemont and Bonnie, both brother and sister, Clemont is a Gym Leader, and an electric type Pokemon Trainer, and lets not forget Ash, Pokemon League winner, known from different regions, and his Pikachu, I seen videos about that Pikachu, he seems to be the most strongest Pikachu and Electric type Pokemon, I have ever seen." Explained Giovanni explaining everyone's names and profile while pictures of them were popping up, "These are the kids who messed up Team Rocket plans in the past, we need them to stay put of our way, got it." Explained Giovanni

"Got it." Agreed Jessie, James and Meowth

"But what happens when they get too involved?" Questioned Meowth

"Hmhmhmhm." Giggled Giovanni, "Then…..Eliminate them." Answered Giovanni with a smirk on his face

The End


End file.
